1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a tape package and a flat panel display device including the same, and more particularly, to a tape package capable of suppressing generation of a crack and a short circuit of a wire pattern due to bending, and a flat panel display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat panel display device, a display panel and a printed circuit board are connected by using a tape package, which is a driving chip (drive IC) component. The tape package includes a tape carrier package (TCP) and a chip on film (COF) package. Among them, the chip on film package has a structure in which a semiconductor chip is mounted in a tape wire substrate having no window by a flip chip bonding method.
The general chip on film package includes a semiconductor chip in which an electrode bump is formed, and a tape wire substrate to which a semiconductor chip is bonded through the electrode bump. The tape wire substrate includes a base film, a wire pattern formed on one surface of the base film, and a solder resist covering the wire pattern to protect the wire pattern. One end of the wire pattern is electrically connected with the semiconductor chip through the electrode bump, and an opposite end is exposed to the exterior of the solder resist.
A portion exposed to the exterior of the solder resist in the wire pattern is electrically connected with a display panel or a printed circuit board by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). The tape package is attached to the display panel and then is bent in an opposite direction of a display surface, so that the printed circuit board overlaps the display panel.
In this case, in the tape package, the wire pattern and the solder resist may be bent so as to face the exterior of the tape package according to a light emission method of the display panel. In this case, the wire pattern and the solder resist have a structure vulnerable to a crack. Further, a failure may occur when the wire pattern becomes in contact with a structure which causes a short circuit while the solder resist peels off during a process of fastening the structure, such as a chassis, to an external side of the tape package.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.